Trick and Tricked
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Loki the God of Mischief, terkenal akan trik sihirnya yang selalu menipu. Berkali-kali ia berhasil menipu semua korbannya tanpa terkecuali. Walaupun pernah dirinya gagal menipu, namun hatinya berkata lain. Warning : Shounen-ai, ThorKi. Enjoy
**TRICK AND TRICKED**

Thor the Dark World © Marvel

Trick and Tricked © Akaneko

Warning : canon, spoiler, OOC, hints ThorKi,

Loki the Trickster.

Kini dipenjara di penjara bawah tanah bersama dengan penjahat lainnya yang ditangkap oleh kerajaan Asgard. Ia ditempatkan pada salah satu sel tahanan seorang diri, dilengkapi dengan beberapa perabotan khas Asgard seperti kursi, meja, sofa, perapian, bahkan vas berisi bunga. Hanya dia yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Sedangkan tahanan lainnya hanya ditempatkan dalam satu sel dengan beberapa tahanan lainnya, dan tanpa perabotan apapun.

Sungguh, ia sangat membenci Odin dan juga Thor. Karena merekalah Loki berakhir di tempat sempit ini. Ia disamakan dengan para penjahat? Yang benar saja. Loki adalah calon raja. Itu adalah haknya untuk memegang takhta sebuah kerajaan. Semua harus tunduk pada perintahnya. Kenapa Raja tua bodoh itu tak melihat akan kepantasan dirinya sebagai seorang calon raja? Loki bahkan jauh lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan Thor si kepala petir yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh All-Father. Mungkin para Asgardian itu mendiskriminasinya karena Loki bukanlah seorang Asgard seperti mereka.

"Katakan, kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kau pun mengerti alasannya, Loki anakku."

Loki membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan gaun indahnya. Frigga, sang Ratu Asgard tersenyum lembut padanya. Sorot mata penuh kasih sayang terpancar dari bola mata birunya yang diberikan hanya untuk Loki.

"Aku melakukan itu agar mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah calon raja yang tepat."

"Tidak, Loki," Frigga menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang kau lakukan bukanlah hal yang benar."

"Lalu apa?" desis Loki. "Apa yang kau tahu? Sementara kau hanya diam saja melihatku dalam penjara di sini."

"Itu tidak benar, anakku. Aku menyayangimu sebagai ibumu."

"Kau bukan ibuku!"

Frigga tersentak mendengarnya. Hening melanda di antara kecanggungan yang ada. Dapat Loki lihat sorot kesedihan pada iris biru milik Frigga. Bola mata indah itu berkaca-kaca dan sirat luka tampak jelas di sana. Loki sudah terlalu sering mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan bahkan menghina orang lain, tapi ia tak pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa tatapan Frigga begitu menyakitkan? Membuat dadanya terasa menyesakkan, dan ia harus mengepalkan tangannya begitu keras ketika merasakan genangan air mata mulai mengaburkan sedikit pandangannya.

"Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai ibumu?"

Loki terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dan ia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Kau bukan ibuku." Rasa sesaknya semakin menjadi ketika ekspresi Frigga begitu tersakiti oleh kata-katanya. Ia benar-benar benci hal sentimental seperti ini.

"Aku harus pergi." Suara Frigga bergetar. "Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Bertahanlah di sini hingga masa hukumanmu selesai. Aku akan menjengukmu kembali lain waktu."

Dan sosok Frigga menghilang dari sel penjara Loki. Ya, yang mengajarkan Loki menggunakan sihir ilusi adalah Frigga. Dan hanya Loki yang dapat menguasai sihir seperti sang Ratu Asgard. Sihir memang bukan hal yang aneh, tapi tak semua orang Asgard dapat menggunakannya. Bahkan seorang Odin pun hanya dapat menggunakan sedikit kekuatan sihir. Kebanyakan warga Asgard adalah para pejuang yang menggunakan senjata mereka sebagai hal yang mereka andalkan untuk bertarung bila dibandingkan dengan sihir.

Berusaha menenangkan emosi dalam dirinya, Loki duduk di salah satu kursi nyaman yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Di atas meja kecil di samping kursi terdapat beberapa buku yang telah dibawakan Frigga. Iris hijaunya memandang dengan sorot mata hampa. Jemari tangannya yang ramping dan panjang mencoba untuk menyentuh buku itu. Sebelum sebuah suara dari para penjaga yang berteriak serta tahanan yang mereka bawa mengalihkan perhatian Loki.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat ketika salah satu tahanan yang baru dibawa tadi berubah menjadi suatu makhluk yang kuat hingga dapat menghancurkan segel mantra yang mengurung setiap tahanan yang ada di sana. Membuat penjaga kewalahan menghadapi tahanan yang lepas. Sedangkan Loki hanya duduk dengan santai di sudut sambil membaca sebuah buku ketika keributan itu terjadi.

Monster yang membuat kekacauan itu berdiri di depan sel penjaranya. Loki membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Setelah turun dari tangga itu, berbeloklah ke kiri," ucap Loki seraya menyeringai. Makhluk itu hanya memperhatikan Loki sesaat sebelum berjalan pergi ke arah yang Loki tuju.

Seringaian Loki semakin lebar ketika dilihatnyua makhluk itu mengikuti sarannya. Baginya, jika ia tak bisa mendapatkan takhta yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, lebih baik takhta itu hancur saja. Namun ia tak tahu bahwa hal yang dilakukannya akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

|\\_/|  
(^_^)

Langkah yang terdengar pasti melangkah mendekat. Dari balik sel penjaranya, Loki mendekat hingga berhadapan dengan sosok yang mendatanginya.

"Halo, Brother," sapanya sinis. "Setelah sekian lama aku dipenjara di tempat ini, kenapa baru sekarang kau menjengukku?"

Iris biru milik Thor memandang dengan ekspresi datar. Hal ini membuat Loki mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hentikan semua ini, Loki. Hapuskan semua ilusi buatanmu."

Loki cukup terkejut, namun ia tak memperlihatkannya pada ekspresi ilusi buatannya. Bayangan buatannya tersenyum sinis, dan perlahan ilusi yang dibuatnya memudar dan menampilkan sosoknya yang kini tampak begitu berantakan. Rambut hitamnya yang selama ini selalu rapi kini menjuntai di sekitar wajahnya. Ia duduk di lantai yang dingin hanya beralaskan baju tipis. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar, begitu juga dengan tatapan matanya yang tampak kosong. Ia benci ini, ketika sosoknya yang tampak lemah terlihat oleh Thor, sosok yang begitu... ia benci.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak tertipu dengan ilusi buatannya? Tidak mungkin si kepala petir ini mendadak pintar kan? Menggelikan. Dia itu bodoh. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melihat dirinya yang 'sebenarnya'. Seperti selama ini, sekuat apapun Loki mencoba untuk menarik atensinya, si bodoh itu tidak pernah menyadarinya. Yang ada di otak bodoh itu hanyalah perang, Midgard, dan juga makhluk fana Jane Foster.

Benar juga.

Sedikit pun tak pernah si petir bodoh ini menyadari kehadirannya lebih dari seorang 'brother'. Walaupun setelah itu dia mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang Jotun, dalam iris biru itu masih terpantul bayangan yang sama.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu, Loki. Tidak. Tapi ibu mempercayai rasa percayanya padamu. Hanya itu yang bisa kupercayai."

Apa itu? Kenapa sorot yang terkandung dalam mata itu tak secerah biasanya? Dan bayangan dirinya dalam iris biru itu kini tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam seolah menembus hatinya yang kini tengah lemah. Pandangan itu... apa itu artinya eksistensinya telah memiliki arti yang berbeda bagi sang Pangeran ini?

"Heh," ia mendengus seraya menyeringai.

Menarik.

"Kau tak perlu mempercayaiku. Percayalah pada amarahku."

Benar.

Dia tak perlu mempercayainya. Bahkan Loki sendiri pun mungkin tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri jika sudah seperti ini. Ia takut. Takut jika obsesi akan eksistensinya semakin mempengaruhi seluruh kinerja otaknya. Rasa takutnya ini terasa menyeramkan baginya. Ketakutan yang cukup besar jika obsesinya pada sang Pangeran bodoh itu melebihi akan haus kuasa takhta Asgard yang selama ini diincarnya untuk membuktikan eksistensi dirinya. Bukan pada All-Father. Ia menyadari hal ini cukup lama, tapi ia tak mau dan tak akan mengakuinya.

Sudah dikatakan bahwa Loki sangat membenci hal yang sangat sentimental. Cukup sudah. Sebelum obsesinya semakin membesar, bukankah lebih baik jika ia segera menyelesaikannya? Walaupun sekarang dia bisa membaca dirinya, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan 'terperdaya' dan 'menghilang' nantinya.

|\\_/|  
(^_^)

"Tidak. Terima kasih kembali, Brother."

Seringaian bermain di bibir tipis Loki ketika melihat punggung lebar sang Pangeran petir pergi dari hadapannya dari atas kursi Raja.

Lihat? Si kepala petir itu memang bodoh. Bahkan dengan trik murahan seperti itu dia masih saja tertipu. Iris hijau Loki memandang intens pada kekosongan yang ditinggalkan.

Jadi... ketika dia tidak tertipu pada ilusinya saat itu memang hanya kebetulan saja. Dan kini Thor menganggapnya telah mati. Sesuai dengan rencananya.

Ya, memang sesuai dengan rencananya.

Tapi...

Kenapa hatinya kini terasa menyesakkan? Jauh lebih menyesakkan bahkan ketika Frigga meninggalkannya.

"Menyedihkan..."

Dan setetes air terjatuh tepat di atas lantai dari bola matanya.

|\\_/|  
(^_^)

THE END

|\\_/|  
(^_^)

Ini Cuma dari segi pandangku aja sih. Kalo diliat2, yg bisa sihir n sangat mengandalkan sihir di Asgard itu rata2 cewe. Misalnya Frigga, dan juga beberapa wanita Asgardian waktu meriksa Jane Foster pas kerasukan Aether. Odin jg bisa sihir sih, tapi ga terlalu diliatin sihirnya. Jd kuanggap dia Cuma bisa sedikit. Jd menurutku mayoritas Asgardian itu semacam warrior, sukanya bertarung pake senjata yang mengandung sihir. Jd mereka ga bener2 nguasain sihir. Jd... bisakah kuanggap kalo ini menegaskan posisi Loki yg sebagai uke? :3

Maap kalo yg ga ngerti maksud penyampaian fict gaje ini. Maksudnya sih si Loki tuh caper diem2. Jeles jg ama Jane Foster, soalnya baru 1x ketemu sama Thor, si Thunderhead itu gampang banget naksirnya. Sdgkan Loki yg selama ini selalu ada di samping Thor seringnya dicuekin. Krn pas di Thor 1 tuh si Thor Cuma ada kata 'bertarung' doank dlm otaknya. Tp cowo Tsun2 kayak Loki mana mau ngaku. Dia terlalu gengsi n jg bukan org yg terbuka.

Jd itulah menurutku pas si Thor bisa nebak ilusi yg dipake Loki pas dia lagi stress, si Loki mgkn ngerasa pandangan Thor sama dia jd beda.

Oke, ini emang Cuma khayalan fujo yg maksa pengen dapet hints ThorKi. Gomen ga masukin adegan yg Loki mati n dipeluk Thor. Duh... pas itu aku nahan jerit. :p


End file.
